Gnorga's Wrath (The Little Pokemon Trainer version)
On the surface, Ash wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to May, swam to her, and held her close, not knowing what was about to happen. But she tried to warn the male Pokémon trainer. "Ash, you've got to get away from here." said May. "No, I won't leave you." said Ash. He was going to stay with his love no matter what. But they heard a rumbling sound underneath them. Bubbles glowing purple started rapidly appearing at the surface. But before anyone could get away, something burst through the ocean and slowly started rising. Then a large gold spike came between them, and it was revealed to be part of Gnorga's crown. It was Queen Gnorga! They were lifted as Gnorga, having transformed into an evil giant troll queen, rose from the sea, cackling a terrible, roaring laughter, and they dove into the sea, gazing up at the evil giant troll queen before them. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" sneered Gnorga. "Look out!" cried Ash when they noticed one of Gnorga's giant tentacles coming down on them. They both dove into the water and avoided her tentacle. Gnorga was now all-powerful. With the trident as her possession, Gnorga created a violent sea storm as the waves started going intense. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" she boasted, "The waves obey my every whim!" While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Ash from May again. "Ash!" she cried, as she saw him plummet to the water. Ash gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now. May looked up at the insane, evil giant troll queen. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" she said, as she used the trident to stir up a whirlpool. The whirlpool went down to the bottom of the ocean, where several ships were resting. One ship started rising to the surface as Gnorga looked upon the wreckage she was creating. May managed to grab on to a rock, stopping herself from being pulled away by the dangerous currents as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea. She saw Ash swimming, but the ship from underwater was right behind him. Ash was sent underwater as the ship crashed through the waves and landed in front of him, sending him underwater. "ASH!" May wailed. Ash was under the water, but then he saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Ash rushed to the steering wheel. As for May, she was still hanging onto the rock. The evil Queen Gnorga looked over and saw May holding onto the rock. She used the trident to zap at the rock making turn into rubble, but May dodged and fell into the middle of the whirlpool. As for Ash, he struggled to get to the wheel, with the roaring waves coming over onto the ship and knocking him down. At the bottom of the whirlpool, May looked up and saw Gnorga staring down at her with an evil grin. Gnorga unleashed more devastating blasts from the trident. She fired twice, but May barely managed to dodge both shots. On his ship, Ash made it to the helm, he began to steer the ship towards Gnorga while Gnorga was too preoccupied to notice him. May was curled up and terrified as she was about to meet her end. The bowsprit was broken, and he was going to use that for his advantage. "So much for true love!" Gnorga laughed, her voice echoing through the ocean. She raised the trident over her head to aim, and the tip shone a bright, dangerous yellow, eyes red with battle fury. She had gone far beyond mad. She bared her teeth and hissed, aiming her strike. May's eyes widened in fear as she watched Gnorga raise the trident up. As she was just about to bring down her hand, Ash jerked the helm a hard turn at the last second. This caught Gnorga's attention, and she turned to see the ship coming right for her. The evil troll queen's bloodshot eyes widened. Her mouth opened into a shocked "O." Ash steered the ship directly at her, ramming the broken bowsprit into her chest. Gnorga roared with pain and started to fall as she is impaled. As she screamed in agony, lightning struck her, and electricity from the trident started weakening her. Electricity vibrated over her body. She howled in agony and fell forward on the ship. She wrapped her tentacles around the ship as she began to sink. Ash dove into the sea so as not to be taken down with her. Daffy, Chip, and Dale hid their eyes from the devastating light as Gnorga sank deeper into the water. Underwater, the evil troll queen exploded, causing a huge amount of bubbles to rise to the water surface. On the beach, Ash slowly crawled to the shore and collapsed in exhaustion, his clothes tattered and torn. The sea began to calm back down as everything returned to normal. The whirlpool disappeared, and the shipwrecks sank back down the ocean floor below. The remains of the evil Queen Gnorga sank to the bottom of the ocean. The crown and trident sank alongside them. Some of the remains sank into Gnorga's old lair. All the polyps that surrounded the lair saw that Gnorga had been killed and started smiling. They suddenly changed back into mer-people and mer-animals as the effects from the evil troll queen's spells wore off for good, and they all swam out of the abandoned lair. The trident and crown floated back to the sea bottom, then stabbed the ocean floor right next to the last creature King Horace N. Buggy, who changed back into his old self, and he picked up his trident. He smiled, knowing everything was truly back to normal. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Final Battle Scenes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs